Renewable energy power systems, such as wind energy power systems and solar energy power systems, often include a power converter with a regulated DC link. For example, wind power systems, such as wind driven doubly-fed induction generator (DFIG) systems or full power conversion systems, can include a power converter with an AC-DC-AC topology. Solar power systems can include a power converter that has a DC-DC-AC topology.
An energy storage system can be coupled to the DC link of a power converter in a renewable energy system. The energy storage system can be used, for instance, to apply power to the DC link of the power converter during transient conditions. A switching power supply can be provided to transfer energy back and forth between the DC link of the power converter and the energy storage device. For instance, the switching power supply can include a DC-DC power converter configured to convert a first voltage on the DC link to a second voltage at the energy storage device, and vice versa. It can be desirable for the switching power supply to be bi-directional to allow not only for power flow from the energy storage device to the DC link during transient conditions but also to allow power flow from the DC link to the energy storage device, for instance, to charge the energy storage device.
Certain switching power supplies, however, may have complex systems built around a certain topology, e.g. a DC-DC power converter. For example, standard DC-DC power converters may include a bridge circuit and a power filter. In certain embodiments, the power filter may also include a crowbar circuit. In addition, the bridge circuit typically includes a plurality of cells, for example, one or more power switching elements and/or one or more diodes. Thus, interconnection and characteristics of the components of the power converter need to be tested to ensure proper performance of the converter and proper connection with the energy storage system. In addition, in various instances, the converter and its components may need to be re-tested, which can be time-consuming and expensive. Such instances may include, for example, after troubleshooting a malfunction in the power converter, after repairing the power converter, or after subjecting the power converter to one or more structural modifications.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus that addresses the aforementioned problems would be welcomed in the technology. More specifically, a method and apparatus that automatically tests various electrical components of the power converter to ensure proper connection between the power converter and an existing power conversion assembly would be desired in the art.